Out with the Guys
by Sehrezad
Summary: Emily wakes up one morning but can't remember how she got there where she is and what she had done the previous night... It's a good thing that there is JJ to tell her everything... or not? And what happened to the others? Find out!


**Out with the Guys**

_Summary: Emily wakes up one morning but can't remember how she got there where she is and __what she had done the previous night… It's a good think that there is JJ to tell her everything... or not? And what happened to the others? Find out!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Emily wakes up with a start and winces as she feels the sun burning her face. Her head is pounding like hell and she is feeling as if she had eaten a handful of dirt. Something is off. She can remember that her bedroom's facing West and not East and yet her vision is a bright orange as she is lying facing the already burning sun in her... Wait… Where the hell? Because her bed is definitely more comfortable than where she is lying at the moment. And why is there grass in her bed? She suddenly feels nervous but then she remembers… she is not in her bed. Duh… Of course… With that knowledge she continues lying on the ground calmly… That's alright after all. There is no grass in her bed.

She is thinking about that it would be quite nice… you know just lying in the sun… if it wouldn't burn her face and if her brain wouldn't want to shrink into a tiny little pea. Yeah, it would be fairly nice, she concludes.

Then she hears giggles… Very loud giggles… Her head is pounding… She slowly opens her eyes just in time to see a blur of bright colors running in her sight of vision shouting "I can catch it! I can catch it!". She closes her eyes again and is thinking about getting up and shooting that running ball of colors when she hears a loud splash and the shouting stops. She sighs in relief welcoming the silence when she hears giggling. Again.

Quite a sudden she becomes angry. Why the hell can't they let other people sleep? Is this such a big thing to wish for? She sits up quickly… too quickly. She is rubbing her aching head while trying to focus her hazy vision. It takes her a while but finally she realizes that she is not at her place. Big surprise there… after a few minutes of silent contemplation she realizes that she has already reached this conclusion. She frowns as she leans her head on her knees. Another few minutes passes until she realizes, too, that if she isn't at home then she is somewhere else. Well, a distant voice somewhere in her head tells her that it is darn obvious but she snaps up her head nonetheless at the realization.

She tries to take in her surroundings through the thumping of her brain. Trees… grass… a lake… or something… a very colorful fish in the lake… no it may be a bird… fish is under water… yes… people lying on the ground… bottles… JJ rolling on the ground while laughing her ass off… a pile of clothes… another person on the ground… wait… what is JJ doing here?

Emily feels her head pounding even more while trying to figure out why JJ is also in the same place as her. Her confused thoughts, which aren't making any sense after all, are interrupted by the bright bird from the lake that is taking its way towards her.

_What the fuck?_

She quickly jumps up to escape from the bird, which is quite big, Emily notes in her haste and is desperately hoping for it not to be a fish after all. She hates fish. But as soon as she is on her feet, she becomes dizzy and the bird, using this to its advantage, jumps on her and tackles her to the ground. She lets out a loud scream and looks at the colorful thing with apparent shock as it is lying on top of her dripping water all over Emily.

It seems that her scream surprised the bird as it immediately jumps off of her with a yelp.

"O my God, Emily! You scared me! I thought you were JJ." The bird says in Garcia's voicw and slowly, as her vision becomes more focused, Emily realizes that it was Garcia whom she thought to be a fish… no a bird… or whatever.

"What?" She manages to say in a hoarse tone. She has to drink something. And she still doesn't know where she is and why.

"Hey, Garcia. That was a great catch!" JJ comes up to them still flushed from the laughing. "Morning, Emily! Slept well?"

"What the…?" She begins but can't finish her sentence. She clears her throat and tries to stand up. This time she is taking her time… When she finally manages to stand up and steady herself, which she finds quite a difficult task, she looks around. This time she dismisses everything which is not the object of her searching… then she finds it. It's quite a few feet away but it is there… and she has to get it.

She starts towards her destination but after a few steps she bumps down on her butt. She distantly hears snickers behind her but her attention is fully focused on the object. She makes the rest of the road crawling and finally she settles down next a peacefully sleeping Spencer Reid. She reaches out and snatches the bottle of mineral water from his grasp. It's not an easy task as he is holding it tight but Emily is determined. When the bottle leaves the young genius' grasp, he jumps up in a sitting position and looks at Emily.

"Did you know that in the United States, roughly 50,000 cases of alcohol poisoning are reported each year and, approximately once every week, someone dies from this preventable condition?"

"Amazing!" She says really amazed that her young colleague is really able to blurt out statistics any time. But she really has to drink something before she'd suffocate so her interest and awe is rather short-lived. She downs the content of the bottle in one gulp and by the time she's finished, her friends are sitting next to her and a sleeping Reid.

She feels a little bit better after the water and she thinks that maybe she is able to carry a more or less normal conversation with the girls. Or only with JJ because Garcia seems rather… well… cheerful and very well occupied with a ladybug.

"What the hell happened? And where we are?" She turns to the blond agent.

"Well… We, as in you, Garcia, Morgan and me, managed to drag out the others for a drink."

A drink. Well, that's certainly explains the headache and the nausea that's beginning to overtake her.

"Are you alright?" JJ asks her concerned when Emily's color changes considerably.

"Yeah, yeah. And why are we here?"

"That's a good question. We were sitting in that bar for, I don't know, quite a long time when Hotch suddenly stood up and declared that he was going home. I think that after that it was Morgan's idea that it was too early to go home, at least alone, so we packed up with alcohol and went after Hotch."

At this Emily looks around confused. She knows that she's already reached the conclusion that she wasn't home but now she also has to consider the fact that she isn't at Hotch's place, either.

"Apparently Hotch didn't really know where to go because he lives in the other direction." JJ gives the account of the previous night giggling. "So here we are!"

"In a park? In the middle of the city?" Emily asks incredulously looking around again seeing Garcia crawling in the grass speaking to somebody. Sorry… something.

"Well… there was that police officer sometime around 1:30…" JJ tells her friend whose eyes begin to bulge out of her head. "Don't worry!" She quickly adds. "Hotch told him that we were FBI and that we were investigating a series of murders which happened in that park."

"And he bought it?" Emily asks amazed. She can't decide which is the more ridiculous. Hotch telling this to an officer or the officer believing it. She knows that she isn't on the top at the moment but she wouldn't believe it, either.

"Oh, first he didn't but then Rossi came up and told him a secret. He revealed that we were on an undercover mission trying to catch the killer." JJ explains to Emily matter-of-factly and that's the first time that she seems to the older agent as if she has been drinking, too. Emily has to smile but it comes out as a wince. Her headache is damn persistent.

She closes her eyes for a second and when she opens them again she can see Garcia poking a figure lying not so far away. Emily can't say for sure from this position but he doesn't seem either of the guys.

"And who is that?" She asks JJ.

"I don't know…" She shrugs looking at the sleeping figure. "…but he has a great ass… and he'd got a bottle of wine with him."

"He is Paul… or Peter?" Garcia apparently heard them because she is quick to answer. "No. It's Patrick." At least to try to answer. "Parker? Dunno… Something beginning with L." And with that she leaves the mysterious guy alone going on to another unconscious figure. Emily follows her with her eyes and then she sees it. She blinks once or twice but the image before her doesn't want to disappear. Well, if nothing, that scene in front of her sure is enough to make her swear not to drink again. Ever.

"Hm… JJ? What are Hotch and Rossi doing in their underwears sprawled on each other?" She is not sure she wants to know, though.

JJ just looks at the direction of the two senior members of the team and breaks out laughing.

"Oh, yeah… that was really funny. You really don't remember?" Emily just shakes her head. She shouldn't have… "They got jealous of Derek after he had lost his shirt. You really don't remember?"

"JJ, the last thing I remember is sitting in the BAU."

"That's a shame." She is shaking her head in disbelief. "You missed the best night of your life."

Now Emily is really feeling nauseous. She hates being wasted. It's not enough that she had somehow teleported from the BAU into a public park but she surely managed to embarrass herself in front of her friends, too. That's just great!

"But don't worry, I'll tell you everything." JJ ensured her friend enthusiastically. "It was hilarious!" Emily can't do anything but bury her face into her hand with a groan. "So you managed to take off Morgan's shirt and, well, all of us, I mean the girls and maybe the creepy guy there, were drooling over his extremely well-built torso. Well, you did literally so… but the guys took it hard so they began to compete who had the best upper body. Poor Reid accepted failure but Rossi and Hotch ended up in a cockfight in their underwear. I think it lasted for quite some time because they finally ended up like that. I think we can declare a draw… for the second place. If you ask me, Morgan is the absolute winner. Too bad that he wasn't interested in the fight… you had all his attention."

Emily tried really hard to concentrate on what JJ was talking about but when she reached to the part of her taking off Morgan's shirt, she completely lost her… and now she is sitting with her face buried in her hands not daring to look up.

"What did I do?" She asks desperately in a muffled voice.

"Don't worry, Emily." JJ strokes her back soothingly. "You were cute and at least it turned out that Derek has the hots for you."

Emily slowly raises her head unbelief written all over her face… and she finds herself face to face with an idiotically grinning Garcia.

"My Chocolate God of All Goodness has found his China Doll." She tells her in a sing-song voice but suddenly she starts to whimper. "I'm so happy for both of you, Cupcake!" She says then crushes Emily's head to her chest hugging her with everything she has… but suddenly Garcia rushes off again giggling. Emily thinks that she's after a butterfly but she can't be sure as her head is killing her again.

She lies back on her back and looks left. She quickly realizes that it was a huge mistake as the forms of an almost naked Hotch and Rossi get into her vision. She turns to the right then and she gasps in horror. She shots upright pale as a ghost. The nausea doesn't help her, either.

"Oh my God… JJ… Tell me that's not my bra in Morgan's hand."

"God, Emily! You are really screwed!" JJ tells her bemused.

"I can't believe it!" Emily mumbles under her breath. She is seriously thinking about digging a huge hole right there and burying herself into it. Yes. That would be the best thing to do.

"Shall I tell you what happened?" JJ asks her enthusiastically.

"No!" Emily almost screams than winces in pain.

JJ looks really sad for a moment but then she brightens up and turns to face Emily completely.

"You began to play that bottle thing. You know when you are sitting in a circle and spin the bottle and when it stops you have to kiss the guy who is sitting on the other end of it." JJ explains chattily to Emily who is really wishing for the Earth to swallow her… or for a toilet seat to fall from the space and drop on her… "Well, if you are lucky, that is. Once I had to kiss a girl… But that's not the point here… And there were just the two of you anyway… So you were playing this game… I think you got bored with our game of 'Never'… so anyway… you were spinning, kissing, spinning, kissing and so on and after a time they began to simply make out… My God, you were completely on each other… And we made a bet on which clothing would be the first off… Reid won. He was so ecstatic. It was cute. Really. And Morgan… Wow… That man is a pro!" By this point JJ is completely in her element. "Your bra was off before we could have finished placing the bets… and he didn't even touch your shirt." She is completely awestruck as Emily can decipher from her tone because she can't look her in the eye. "That was when you took her shirt and the guys got all self-conscious… Then by the time those two sprawled out on each other in their haste to prove their masculinity, you'd been already snoring on the grass. Well that's it, I think. At least that's when Garcia and I got bored and she decided to drink up the rest of the booze. She is chasing the bugs and butterflies since then. It's quite amazing if you ask me." JJ finishes her account of the night with a shrug and a huge yawn.

"Thank God!" Emily lys back again with a sigh looking at Morgan and praying that he won't remember anything from the night, either. That's when he stirs and holds her bra tighter to him.

Emily groans realizing that she has to get that bra before he wakes up. She quickly stands up… and suddenly finds herself on her butt again clutching her head. But she really has to get that bra so she decides on crawling… again… Well that seems a comfortable enough way for moving.

When she reaches Morgan, she grabs her bra and tries to extract it from his grasp. She pulls it once… twice… three times… then she begins to feel rather dizzy so she rests for a while. Then she tries again… in vain. Finally she gives up. She has no energy left.

She lies down next to the sleeping Morgan her hands still on her bra…

As she is lying there she decides that she doesn't give a damn about it any more…

The only thing she wants is to sleep…

But before sleep overtakes her, she swears that next time she won't even look at anything that contains alcohol…

**THE END**

_I'm so sorry! I can't believe that I've done this! I was really bored so I sat down and began to write__ without a break… I haven't done such a thing before… I haven't even read it again…_


End file.
